


Nymph Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Age of Pirates, Alternate Universe - Pirate, BUT TIGER IN BED, Bottom Merlin, Deepthroating, I love that tag, Lamb in the kitchen, M/M, Merlin the Seductress, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Arthur, Oneshot fic, Pretty Merlin, Shy Merlin, Slutty Merlin, Sweet Knights, confused arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin, the sweet-faced and innocent looking boy, is actually the crew's whore! Arthur is very confused.*edited*





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHY YOU PROOF-READ, KIDS!

Arthur glanced around the ship like a wide-eyed youth. He had been in a ship before, but never like the one he was in. It wasn't luxurious, but it was strong and big. _Very_ big. The flag fluttering above was black with a skeleton holding a saber and a mug of beer. There were laughing men of all types walking around busily. Arthur felt out of place, himself. He wasn't used to this. Sure, he had traveled with his father's soldiers, but it was never _this_ lively. The blonde man winced at the thought of his father. He could still hear his thundering voice and see his face red from anger as he shouted _"EXILE!"_ while jabbing a finger at him, his own son and prince of England!

He still didn't understand just how exactly he ended up here. In a pirate ship, of all places. It's wonderful, really. But apparently, he had done more than save a drunkard from a bar fight. Arthur was very skilled at the sword and pretty satisfactory with the musket, so he managed pretty well. The man he ended up helping was none other than the nefarious Captain Gwaine Greene--or the Green Man, as he was fondly called by his shipmates and hatefully by his enemies. Gwaine had recognized him too and bluntly asked him if he would like to join his pirate crew. Arthur thought he was joking at first, since the captain still seemed quite drunk, and left him alone. However, Gwaine found him again and pestered him. "You don't have anywhere else to go." he had said. And dammit, but he was right. Who else would take him in? Who would hire him for work? Everyone knew his name and face! He didn't see any other option. So, he accepted.

 And so, here he was. At a pirate ship filled with pirates--imagine that! The pirates had joked and poked fun at him. They said he was sensitive minded but that he would soon become a part of the family. Arthur was still a little reluctant about that, but he was getting along with them fine. He had learned most of their names by now. There was Gwaine, of course. He had an eternal smirk on his face, long hair, and stubble he didn't care to shave. Then there was his second mate, Lancelot the Handsome. He had passionate dark eyes and waves of hair. Arthur always thought he'd make a good soldier, he wondered if he was once upon a time and how such a noble man ended up with pirates of all places. Then the rest of the crew but the ones that stood out the most were Elyan the Bandit who could steal your socks without taking your shoes off, Percival the Bolder who could carry two barrels full of beer on his shoulders, and Leon who had red curls and a beard. And yes, he was called Redbeard. Typical pirates. 

Then, there was one more member of the _Rising Sun_ (the ship named after Gwaine's favorite tavern). It was a boy of the name Merlin, nicknamed the Nymph (and many other things Arthur didn't get). And honestly, Arthur also didn't understand why he was kept around. Merlin seemed rather useless. He was tall, yes, but of a delicate build. All he did was sit or walk around and look pretty. And of course, Arthur had never seen Merlin lift a finger. He would just lounge around. Occasionally, a crewmember would ruffle his hair or pat his shoulder fondly, but Arthur couldn't see why. He didn't do anything whatsoever!

Arthur felt that this was unfair. Everyone had to pull their weight and had to help around the ship. His first week in the _Rising Sun_ was hellish! The pirates tasked him with everything they could to see if he would be useful or if he would break. He didn't give up, of course, but could you blame him for thinking it was unfair? He decided to approach Merlin himself since Gwaine and every other man didn't take him seriously yet. The boy had been sitting on top of a barrel, swinging his lean legs while feeding Gwaine's falcon perched on his shoulder. The bird nuzzled into the boy's cheek affectionately, causing him to give a soft laugh. It was a pretty sight, but it was out of place. Really, what was a sweet-faced lad like him doing out here? Arthur stood in front of the boy with his arms crossed. Merlin looked at him with his expressive eyes. He looked a little surprised--Arthur hadn't attempted to talk to him before.

"You know, you really ought to do something around here." the blonde young man said with a firm face and tone. Merlin blinked at him, confused. Arthur waited expectantly for his answer, but he received none. Arthur figured the boy was just shocked that someone would call him out on his bullshit. "You can't just sit around and feed pretty birds. You have to learn something! You have to be productive! What if the ship is attacked? What are you going to do?" As he spoke, Merlin sunk in on himself and looked embarrassed. Arthur strained his ears and barely heard a soft whisper back.

"Sorry." Merlin said, eyes downcast. Arthur felt a little bad for bringing the boy's mood down.

"Hey, it's okay. Just try to help around or ask if you can do something." Arthur replied. And he felt very satisfied with himself.

Merlin actually took his advice. The men were carrying around heavy crates and barrels. Merlin was fidgeting nervously, but he stepped forward and tried to lift one of the crates. His scrawny arms couldn't sustain it. He would have dropped it if it wasn't for Percival. The man intervened quickly and took it from him then put it aside. "You shouldn't do that. You'll hurt yourself." the big man said. Merlin dropped his eyes, flush high in his cheeks. "Hey, it's okay." Percival raised a big paw and stroked Merlin's chin in an intimate manner. Merlin leaned into the touch with his eyes closed. Arthur blinked, taken aback. So, not only did he do nothing, but he was also weak? Arthur shouldn't really be surprised. Merlin looked like he could barely lift a few pounds. He was just so thin and pale he looked like a draft could blow him away.

Merlin didn't sit on the same spot when the crew ate. He always switched so he could sit next to different members. They welcomed him, patting him and being overall handsy with him. At some point, one of them, Elyan, Arthur recalled, had even patted his lap for Merlin to sit on, but the boy was too busy being sweetened by Lancelot and Leon. Arthur found it odd. Why were they so besotted like a bunch of doting grandmothers over Merlin? Yes, the boy's antics could be considered adorable, but was it really necessary?

His shoulder was tapped. Arthur looked up to see Merlin smiling at him shyly, wringing his hands together. The table went up in whoops. Arthur didn't know what was going on. "Can I?" Merlin said, nodding at the empty seat beside him. Arthur cast a glance around. The men were looking at him eagerly, almost expectantly.

"Um, sure. Help yourself." Arthur said. Merlin slid next to him and someone whistled. Maybe this was a sign of acceptance? Merlin choosing to sit next to him? He didn't think the boy was _that_ valued. Through the whole feast, Merlin sucked and moaned on pieces of meat and sausage ( _especially_ the sausage). Arthur swore those wanton moans were being made on purpose, but he shook it off as wishful thinking. He was only a man, after all. And Merlin was lovely for a boy.

The night went on and the feast was over. For some reason, Merlin looked disappointed. But he quickly forgot about that when Gwaine and Percy approached him. They touched him softly and whispered to him with dark eyes. Merlin nodded with his head bowed and stood between the two muscled men, looking positively small and slender (even if he was taller than the captain.) He joked to Leon as he passed by him, "Where is he going with them? To warm their bed?" Leon grinned back mischievously.

"Yes." he simply said, then left. Arthur was left confused.

* * *

 Arthur puzzled over Merlin and couldn't stop. He decided to confront the boy himself. "Why are you kept around if you can't work?" he asked. Merlin stared at his feet.

"I can try." he said simply. And surely enough, Merlin attempted to help by moping up the floor, but Lancelot spotted him with the mop and bucket.

"Why are you trying to clean?" Lancelot asked him. Merlin didn't answer, just stared down like he usually did when he felt uncomfortable. Lancelot pressed again, gently. "Did someone tell you to do this?" Merlin peeked at Arthur guiltily, then looked down again. Lancelot caught the movement. He sighed and ruffled the boy's hair. "I see." he said. He strode over to Arthur. "Why are you giving Merlin orders?" he asked calmly, though his eyes were stern. Arthur didn't back down.

"He can't just sit there and do nothing! He should help." he said. Lancelot brought Merlin over and stroked his chin.

"Merlin does help. In fact, I think his job is pretty important."

"How?" Arthur asked. He had never seen Merlin do any tasks. Lancelot grinned as Merlin leaned into his chest with a little whine.

"He quenches our thirst for the pleasures of the flesh." he said. For a moment, Arthur was confused.

"Wait...what?"

"It means he's our little pleasure wench." answered another voice. The three of them looked to see Gwaine leaning against the railings of the stairs. He took a swig of a bottle and joined them.

"I-I don't understand." Arthur stammered, his thoughts wild. Gwaine wrapped his arm around Merlin's hips and brought him flushed against his side.

"Sure you do. You just don't want to." Gwaine said as he nipped on Merlin's lips. The boy responded hesitantly. Arthur watched with horror. How could this be? Merlin, sweet, innocent and shy, was the crew's _whore?_ It all made sense now, how the crew members didn't Merlin want straining himself in fear of doing poorly in bed if he was hurt, how they doted on him and always touched him. And the boy just let them, seeing as he had no other alternative! Arthur was disgusted. He was in a ship full of scoundrels that took advantage of a poor boy!

"How can you do this to him!?" Arthur shouted. Gwaine and Lancelot looked confused. A few of the men looked at him in surprise. "He's just a boy!" Arthur added.

"Merlin is old enough." Gwaine said.

"Have you ever asked him if he wants...erm, intercourse?"

"Not really." Gwaine shrugged. "Most of the times he lets us bend him over." Arthur felt like spitting at him or punching him. Both would be very satisfying, but he couldn't. There were twenty to one.

"Of course he does! He's probably terrified of saying no!" Arthur said. Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"Gods, you are dramatic. Should've known..." The pirate captain wrapped an arm around Merlin. "Let's go. How about it?" Merlin barely gave a nod and Gwaine was already manhandling him away. Arthur felt his heartbeat pick up in panic. Shit, was he really going to violate him right _now?_

"Stop--" Arthur said, stepping forward to haul Gwaine back, but Percy's large body was blocking him.

"Whoa, there. I wouldn't try to chase after them if I were you. Gets kinda crazy." Percy informed him. Arthur's eyes widened.

"What?! And you're alright with this!?" He always thought Percy was the kindest, even if he could split a watermelon in his hands. Percy shrugged.

"Well, yeah." he said, then walked away.

And shortly after, the loud cries and moans started. Arthur felt like vomiting. Poor Merlin, he sounded so tortured! His little cries of anguish and sobs. Arthur tried to fight the need of justice he was feeling, but when Merlin's moans turned into loud screams, he couldn't take it anymore. He thought Gwaine must have really been torturing him if usually quiet Merlin, who seemed afraid of making a sound, started screaming and shouting.

Arthur ran up the stairs. He ignored the shouts of warning below. He took the handle and slammed the door open. "Merlin!" he yelled into the room. And then froze in horror. There was Merlin, held down by Gwaine as he was roughly pounded into from behind. His face was red and full of tears, moans spilling from his mouth. Gwaine, sweaty and lost in pleasure, looked up and blinked stupidly when he saw Arthur. He slowed his thrusting down. Merlin whined, probably in relief.

"Uh, what do you want? Kinda busy right now. Unless you want his mouth, go ahead then."

"God, no! Get off of him!" Arthur moved to shove him away, but Merlin sat up and pushed at his chest.

"No!" he exclaimed. Arthur looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Go away." Merlin said, tears in his eyes. Arthur felt himself hurt for the boy. He probably thought he owed Gwaine something.

"Merlin, you don't need to defend him." he said, taking his thin arms to gently ease him away, but Merlin scrambled back to Gwaine's side. He clawed at him with needy noises.

"I know, sweetheart. I want it too." Gwaine glared at Arthur. "Either join in or get out." Arthur felt his fury rise up.

"I'm not going to rape Merlin!"

Everything went silent. Even the men outside were stunned. Gwaine blinked slowly and Merlin regarded him with wide eyes as he curled into the pirate captain.

"Rape? Who, _Merlin?"_ he asked, as if he couldn't quite believe it.

"Well, what else would you call it!?" Arthur said in outrage. And then the stupid pirate started laughing uncontrollably. His head was thrown back and his chest moved with each guffaw.

"What's so funny!?" Arthur demanded.

"Rape? Is that what you thought? That I was _raping_ Merlin? That we were _all_ raping him?" As he said this, Merlin began to whine quietly and nudge Gwaine's chin with his head. "That's the most ridiculous thing ever!"

"Well, you certainly made it look that way! And why the hell do you say that!?"

"Merlin," Gwaine cut himself off to chuckle, "Isn't being kept here against his will. He loves it here! He loves us all! Isn't that right, sweetling?" Gwaine turned to Merlin and scratched his chin, but the boy grabbed his fingers and began to suckle them with hungry moans. "See?" Gwaine said to Arthur. "He's a complete slut. He'd open his legs for anyone!" Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. He thought Merlin was a shy and innocent lad! His big doe eyes, his slim frame that made him look breakable, his shy character that drove him to speak very little... But now he was witnessing on his own that Merlin _loved_ sex.

"He loves to be fucked hard. Can't keep him off." Gwaine said, watching Merlin with dark eyes as he sucked on his fingers as he would suck a cock. Merlin was looking at Arthur as he did this. And of course, Gwaine noticed this. "But it seems Merlin has been itching to go down on your cock. Why don't you try him out?" He gave Merlin a kiss, then got off the bed and headed for the door.

"W-Wait, what!?" Arthur looked at Gwaine with disbelief. The older man pat his shoulder encouragingly.

"Go ahead. He won't bite...but he'll love it if you do." And with that, he left them alone.

Arthur looked at Merlin in panic. "L-Look, you're really...um...good-looking and all, but I--"

"It's okay." Merlin said softly. His long naked legs were curled around him. "You don't have to." Arthur swallowed. He couldn't look away from Merlin's elegant legs.

"Um..." Fuck.

"Why don't you sit with me?" he said. It was the first time Arthur had heard him talk so much. He decided to obey. He tried to sit as far away from him as possible, but Merlin slid next to him. "It's okay." Merlin said, stroking his chest. "I want it." he said, as he slid his hand down Arthur's chest, stomach, until it was right on top of his groin. Arthur jumped but didn't move away. Merlin began to grope his cock, coaxing into hardness. When he was fully hard, Merlin's slender hand reached into the front of his trousers and connected around his shaft. Arthur moaned quietly. Merlin slipped out his cock into the air.

"You don't need to hold yourself back." Merlin said close to Arthur's ear as he began sliding his hand up and down the blonde's thick shaft. "Oh, your cock is so pretty." Merlin said with awe in his voice. "So big." Then, he leaned down at kissed the head. Arthur jumped, a moan ripping from him in surprise. Fuck, no one had ever done this to him! He had only kissed a princess once and almost got destroyed by her father.

Arthur let out a louder moan when Merlin closed his plush lips around the head of his cock. "Oh, oh _fuck!"_   he gasped as Merlin began to slide down his dick. He could feel himself nudge the back of Merlin's throat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He gripped the sheets below him and strained so he wouldn't thrust down Merlin's throat.

"It's okay." Merlin withdrew with a pop. He continued to jerk the ex-prince's dick expertly. "You can fuck my face." he said with a sweet smile. Arthur flushed and watched Merlin go down on his cock again. He moaned around it like it was the most amazing thing he's ever tasted. He bobbed his head up and down, throat fluttering and the vibrations of his moans causing Arthur to buck. He expected Merlin to show discomfort, but the boy only seemed more enthusiastic and started sucking him deeper and quicker. Arthur wondered if this was what fucking felt like, he also wondered if Merlin's little arse would be as warm and moist.

Merlin drew back to make sweet love to Arthur's cock. He kissed the head tenderly, dug his tongue into the slit then gave it a long lick. He raised a hand to take Arthur's heavy balls and rolled them in his hands. It was a pleasant surprise, Arthur didn't think that would feel good. Then, Merlin went back to work on his cock. Arthur started thrusting his hips up to meet Merlin's head hesitantly at first. He felt a little shy and Merlin watching him with his stupidly innocent looking but misleading eyes didn't help.

"Oh, damn..." Arthur felt the intense pleasure building up. Soon, he felt like he couldn't contain it inside himself anymore. Arthur shouted out when he came deeply into Merlin's throat. Merlin wasn't bothered at all. He took in all his cum and swallowed it down. When Arthur was done cumming and Merlin was done gobbling up his cum, the blonde man deflated and rested on his forearms. He panted and watched Merlin lick his lips clean from the milky stickiness around his lips. Arthur fell on his back with a sigh and stared at the roof hazily. He felt a warm light body at his side. He ripped away and saw that it was only Merlin. The boy looked hurt. Arthur felt bad so he took him and put him over his own body. Merlin smiled at him adoringly then curled into him.

Arthur wasn't much a cuddler, but maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to edit the shit out of this because I didn't proof-read it when I posted it AND OMIGAWD I ALMOST DIED FROM CRINGING!


End file.
